Kingdom keepers fanfiction
by ElmoGurll
Summary: I do not own Kingdom keepers. A story about the kingdom keepers fighting NEW overtakers and their leaders. Will the kingdom keepers save the kingdom once again or will the over takers; take over the kingdom Walt created


Finn's perspective

"Amanda! We need to talk!" I yelled to my best friend, Amanda. She's been ignoring me lately ever since she became a DHI. "What?" She said when she got closer to me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing" She answered plainly.  
"Oh, right? What about you ignoring me when I call your name." I said "How come you're not crossing over?" I added with a whisper. "I'm not?" She said putting her hand up to her mouth in shock, me being her best friend knew she was being sarcastic.  
"Amanda, did I or someone else hurt you?" I asked hesitant. I hated to be the one to pry but hey, gotta do what you gotta do. "No one hurt me, Finn. I'll cross over tonight but I don't get the point. There is no trouble!" She said as if no harm could come to the kingdom again.  
"Trouble can come at random moments, Malicifent may be gone but there are still overtakers, they just don't have a leader, As soon as they find one they're going to attack again!" I whisper yelled considering people are starting to get closer. "Fine" She muttered as I watcher her walk away. I turned around bumping into somebody, "Finn! You look like you got ran over by a bus." Maybeck joked. He knew I wasn't crossing over due to my mother, need I say more? I am crossing over but by the time I am crossed over everyone is gone. My mother has been making me do extra chores, extra credit homework, Also not letting me leave the table untill there is not a single bity crumb on my plate, Thus, I not getting to be till around 2 in the morning.  
"I am so tired, I already forgot what I talked to Amanda about." I said barley audiable.  
"Dude, you can't be serious! We're supposed to cross-over tonight, You can't let your mom make you stay up,I heard on the news that there was a break in last night in the Magic kingdom!" Maybeck complained "Plus, You can't be tired. If you haven't gotten enough sleep then you can't be all-clear, making tasks harder for you!" He added in that whiney voice.  
"I think Philby is rubbing off on you" I said yawning, My legs were shaking due to the fact I just finished gyn and I haven't eaten. "Maybeck, What are you doing here anyway. You don't go to this school" I Mumbled through a yawn "Jess called me." He answered I shurgged and he added "She told me that she saw you last night in her dream, told me to tell you to eat something" I shrugged and grabbed my bike. My vision was become blurry. I was suddenly not on the sidewalk of my school, I was in the town square of Magic Kingdom, Tons of people surrounding me, music, Characters and the block party. "Crap, I muttered" I ran to the apartment, I grabbed the fob. I was just about to click it when I heard loud whispers. "We can trap him." I heard then, "Come on!" He yelled I clicked the button and my face was suddenly burning, I could see the rode and 4 feet. I got up to see some blood on the sidewalk and 2 worried faces, I reconized them. "Maybeck? Amanda? We have a problem!" I said already freaking out. I hope everyone was willing to stop these overtakers. "What?" Maybeck asked 'Cause Amanda just stood there. "Overtakers, I was in the apartment getting the fob, I heard talking. It was the voices of Flotsam and Jetsam! They tried to attack me. I clicked the button, but now that I think about it, that was a bad idea they could have the fob!" I whisper yelled. "Flotsam and Jetsam?" Jess asked coming out of no where.  
"The two eels of Ursula in The little mermaid" I said quickly.

"Don't they need to be in water?" Amanda asked. "That's what I thought" Maybeck added.  
"Yes, so does Ursula. This is quite confusing" Jess said.  
"We can,and will figure this out!" I said getting up, I noticed my jean legs were completely ripped at the knee and my arms and face were scraped. Mom is going to kill me. I sighed. "You need to get those cuts cleaned up, mister." Jess said laughing slightly. "I don't have time" sitting on the saddle of my bike. I rode off, I hated being the only one not going tonight. My mom would never let me.

I sighed sadly when I heard "Finn!" It was Jess's voice. I skidded to a stop. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "I had one of those vision things, I saw Amanda. She stayed up the whole night occupying herself trying not to go to sleep. I don't get it, Finn She was always talking about how she wanted to be like you, so she could be close to you!" She looked really worried about Amanda's health. "What do you mean?" I asked I was a bit confused and she was talking fast.  
"You have to convince her to go to sleep tonight!' Jess whined like it was the most obvious thing.  
"How? I am not a mircale worker, Amanda will not listen to me. If you hadn't noticed she hasn't been talking to me" I said getting back on the seat of my bike. "Do you know? Did I hurt her some how?" I asked. Jess shook her head, but it was hesitant. "What did I do?" I asked I was getting frustrated. I had a long night ahead of me. "You didn't do anything. It was me." she mumbled walking away. I rode my bike home, I need Amanda there tonight. I opened up the door to see my very upset parents. "Where have you been? You're grounded remember?" My mother lectured. I looked at my dad he just had this worried look on his face. "Mom! I was talking to Amanda and Jess at school and lost track of time!" I said partly telling the truth, If I ever mentioned the name 'Amanda' in a sentence her whole mood would change. "Oh, That's alright honey" My mother said with my dad looking as confused as ever.

"Dinner time" My mother yelled. I walked down the stairs. "I'm not hungry, I think I am just going to go lie down." I said hoping it would work.  
"This is dinner, Finn no-" I interupted her "no snacks later, I got that mom, Night!" I said and ran to my bedroom, I put on my Van shoes and lay in bed fully dressed, I looked at the time '7:45' I was hoping Amanda was there, but if not we're still going to have to figure out what is going on in the Magic Kingdom.

I opened my eyes not to see my room but to see the emporium store in front of my eyes, Disney is still open! I saw Maybeck and Philby hiding behind a bush. I ran over to them. "Guys! You fell asleep to?" I whisper yelled they nodded. "Let's go." I said they looked at my confused "We need to go somewhere that there aren't projectors" I said, they should already know this, I mean yeah it's been a while since we have been here for longer then 10 minutes but whatever. "No, what about Jess and Charlene?" they both said at the same time. "and, Amanda and Willa?" I added more like a question. "Finn, They aren't coming." Philby sighed. "What?" I yelled. I hid behind the bush, as I heard all the mumbles stop. "Way to go Finn" Maybeck said after everyone went on with what they were doing. "Okay, I want an explanation. Why are Amanda and Willa not coming? We need them!" I whispered. "Amanda, I quote, said 'I'm not getting stuck in this mumbojumbo again.'" Philby quoted Amanda's exact words. "I don't get it, She was always wanting to come with us!" Maybeck whined. I nodded. "Jess, knows what's wrong with Amanda but don't waste your breath, She refuses to answer, but story is, Willa knows too" Philby explained. "Gosh Darn!" I heard a whisper yell I looked to my front left and there was Willa in all her glory. She saw us and ran over.  
"Hey guys" She whispered Maybeck, Philby and I just looked at her, I didn't want to be rude so I said "Hell-" But I was cut off when Maybeck said "What the heck, Willa. I thought you weren't coming" I smacked my forehead. "He doesn't mean that in a bad way, Willa" I reassured. she nodded. "I fell asleep. Since I did, I might as well help right?" she said. I have a feeling she is on to something. "Hi, Guys" I heard a voice I have come to know. Jess. "Hey, Where is Amanda?" I asked randomly. "She's watching TV." Jess said shrugging. "Why? We need her" I said trying to keep my cool. We didn't exactly need her, but she is a help. "Are all you boys" she gestured with her hand at Philby Maybeck and I, she added "really that clueless?" Jess said Willa nodded.  
I shook my head "We need to focus." I said Willa and Jess just stared at me.

By now it was closing, guests has fled out of here about and hour ago. Jess was feeling faint, "Guys, I thi-" She was cut off by a crash of lightning and wind, The skies looked as though it was perfectly nice out, but the wind was cold and harsh. I have a feeling this isn't the weather. I sighed "Come on, let's get to work." I muttered they all looked at me as if I had two heads. "Did you hear that wind, or see that lightning?" Willa asked in disbelief. "Actually, I did." I stated  
"Shouldn't we go get the fob, go back to bed?" Jess asked, She seemed uneasy.  
"No, That's exactly why we need to stay, I presume that an overtaker is doing this." I said, just the sound of the word 'overtaker' made me shiver. "There is no overtaker that controls weather!" Maybeck retorted. "Actually, Maybeck, The Evil Queen from 'Snow white' Can control lightning and wind, including a magic mirror that can basically tell her what she wants to know." Willa corrected.  
"What? I didn't know that, I thought she could only ask 'who was the fairst of them all'" Maybeck quoted. "Maybeck, theres this thing called watching movies, and reading." Philby teased  
Maybeck shut up. We suddenly heard a yell. "JESS" The voice I always loved to hear. Amanda's.  
"Amanda? I thought you weren't coming." Jess asked calmly. "I fell asleep." Amanda shrugged.  
"Do you think the Evil Queen is the new leader of the overtakers?" Amanda asked as if she heard our whole conversation. "We don't know, If so, I don't think she is the only one." Philby said sure of himself. We heard Willa sigh. "Something wrong Willa?" Maybeck asked. Jess and Amanda looked at him like he grew two heads. "No, Not at all" She said with a smile. "ANYway." I interuppted the awkward silence. "Charlene?" I mumbled, as I tried to get my vision to go further. There she was standing, yawning and groaning by the Walt and Mickey statue. She came over to us, she looked 10 minutes when maybeck said "Awkward, Maybe we should just do this tommorrow night. It's saturday! We can go do something during the day time and talk about the DHI, Overtakers, lightning and all that mumbojumbo." Everyone nodded in agreement. I didn't say anything I was really dead set on getting a fast start. I looked at the sky. "Finn, I know you don't exactly like the idea, but if you think about it, No one had a very good day." Amanda comforted. I nodded, then looked back up at the sky. "but, what if something happens tonight! Everything could get ruined" I complained. I did think I was being a bit childish, But this DHI, being basically the Magic kingdom protectors, I took it all very seriously.  
"Finn!" Charlene complained. "You can stay, but I am leaving!" She said, What the heck happend at school, she seemed very upset. "Okay" I said, as if that threat was going to stop me. "Finn! I think of you like a brother, I can't just leave you hangin' out here." Charlene retorted, as she noticed everyone was lined up with her. "Then stay?" I said more like a question. Girls are so confusing.  
I started walking off, I needed to find clues. "Finn!" It was Amanda this time. "Please don't do this!" She called after me. Her voice was filled with sadness that completely ripped my heart in two, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Follow me" I said changing my ways to the apartment, Everyone sighed in relief, I assume.  
We were in the apartment when Charlene suddenly said "I'm so sorry, Finn." I nodded I grabbed a hold of Jess's and Willa's hand. "Amanda, press the button" I mummbled, I wish Wayne was here so I would know I was doing the right thing, But he hasn't contacted us.. Any of us.I was suddenly in my bed, it was 3 o' clock in the morning. Wow.

Amanda's Perspective  
"Jess, I feel really bad. He is tecnically the leader, we ganged up on him." I said wishing to take back what we just did to Finn. "I know, Amanda. We can't let that get to us." She explained to me. What the heck? This is going to get to me. "Finn agreed in the end." She shrugged. "Jess, only cause we ganged up on him, he knows deep down that he doesn't want anything to happen, to any of us." I stated I was on the verge of tears. "Amanda, If something happens at the magic kingdom, I will see it!" she complained, Suddenly, both our phones started buzzing, We saved up our money for phones due to the fact that we would need them being a DHI. It was a text.

_Dear, DHI friends.  
:( I feel truley bad about ganging up on Finn, What if he was correct and something happens in the MK? We have to make it up to him. From now on, he is the only one making calls._

~Charlene

I texted back

_Dear, Charlene  
I was just saying that to Jess, she told me 'We can't let it get to us' she told me if something happens in the MK she would see it and she would notify us all._

~Amanda

**Charlene's Perspective**

I texted all my DHI friends excluding Finn.

I got a few text backs. Amanda was the first to reply.

_Dear, Charlene  
I was just saying that to Jess, she told me 'We can't let it get to us' she told me if something happens in the MK she would see it and she would notify us all._

~Amanda

I then got a text from Philby.

_Charlene,  
Stop worrying about it. Finn is a big boy he's not the type of guy that would hold a grudge, by tommorrow he would've forgotten it. Don't bring it up, and he won't either. I know you feel bad but you can't let this distract you from anything. btw, where are we eating today, to talk about overtakers?_

~

I texted Philby back.

_Philby,_

I know,,,As for the food, I don't know. Ask Finn?

~Charlene

I also got a text from maybeck

_Charlie,  
Why should we make it up to him? he's the one who was complaining about staying! He's so selfish!_

-T.M

Why did I text Maybeck again? Grr

I texted,

_Maybeck,  
he's selfish? He was trying to protect the kingdom, while we were complaining about going home, and having a bad day, well that was me but you guys sure didn't waste any time coming to line up with me while Finn tried to save the park from being taken over by overtakers! Basically, We are the selfish ones!_

~Charlene

I layed down and sighed. Maybe texting everyone wasn't a good idea if they're just going to put me down.

* * *

We were at Mcdonalds, We decided not to eat in Downtown disney considering overtakers could hear. Finn was looking worried and fidgety. "Finn, are you alright?" Amanda beat me to it.  
"FIne" he muttered and looked down, what's wrong with him? I looked at Philby he had a sad look on his face. "what's going on?" Jess asked. Everyone looked at her. "I have to go" Finn muttered "No, Please don't go!" Amanda said. "Listen, be at the park 9 o' clock. If I'm not there don't wait up." he said sternly. Finn got up and walked away, "What is his problem?" Maybeck muttered looking unsympathetic "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I want to make sure you guys know that he's not upset about last night." Philby defended. "His parents are seperating,Evidently" Philby said, Someone gasped we looked at Amanda "No, They always looked so nice towards each other!" She whined. "Well, they still love each other and all that but his dad got laid off and got another job....in california, his mom refused to go and he said he is going with out his mom, although, he offered to take Finn but, Finn, went completely off on his dad. " Philby explained.

"Wait, That doesn't seem like something Finn would tell anyone." Jess said confused.  
"I have my ways" Philby said laughing slightly.  
"What did you,beg and pleade and tell him 'Your supposed to tell your buds everything.'" Willa muttered laughing slightly and philby stayed quiet.

"YOU DID?" Willa yelled Philby just nodded and said "guilty" with a laugh.  
Amanda was not at the table. "Wasn't Amanda right there?" Jess said worriedly. What is with them and speaking MY mind. "She went with Finn, gosh guys where have you been?" Maybeck said.

Finn's perspective

Amanda was suddenly beside me "Finn, are you okay? Don't lie, please" She pleaded.  
I laughed "Amanda, I'm fine!" I said. "Promise?" She asked doing this weird look on her face making me laugh. "Promise." I said We walked for a few minutes when Amanda fell to her knee's I dropped to mine "Amanda?" I asked. "Tired." She muttered. "No, No you have to stay up, come on please, your more vulnerable if you are alone in the park!" I said trying to get her up, but suddenly I felt the wind knock out of me. I looked around, trying to breath noticing a pool. "Amanda!" someone yelled, I was getting to dizzy to reconize the voice I crawled to the pool keeping Amanda in view. I turned around for a breif second to see if there was anything in the pool, nothing. My stupid imagination.i sat there, head in between my knees trying to breathe.I got up I was still a bit dizzy but I had to make sure Amanda was okay, I ran over there. she was asleep. "No" I muttered I got down on my knees. "Guys, you let her fall asleep?" I said more alert then ever. "She was asleep when we got here not shut up" Maybeck muttered, Maybeck hasn't liked me much for a while. I sa Philby elbow him in the Amanda was awake. "Overtakers." She said she sat up looking completely traumatized. "The Evil queen, I could hear her talking to the over takers, she didn't know i was there but she started talking when I got to the apartment to press the fob, she said something about 'they're on to us'" she said standing up. "FINN!" I heard my mothers voice, oh god. I started back up. "Finn, time to do mother son bonding" She complained. "Mom, I'm Busy" I said sternly.  
"You're 15, what could you possibly be busy with!" She yelled. "Friends" I said my mom knew about the whole crossing over thing but I told her Philby cut them off. That was true. But Philby did turn them back on about 2 months ago. "Run" I whispered to everyone excluding my mother,

Everyone did except Amanda, and Jess. "Hello." Jess said. "Oh, Hi sweetie, I was trying to get Finn to come home, but he doesn't seem to listen to his mother." She said putting on the 'I'm sad, keep my company' look. "Sorry, We're working on something very important for school, we will make sure Finn gets to you by 7 tonight" Amanda said using a small smile. My mother...NODDED? She walked off. "Thanks guys." I thanked them they nodded "Anytime, Finn" Amanda said. I heard ran off. Charlene was on the ground choking. "Charlene!" the girls and I yelled at the same time, I kneeled beside her. "Put your head in between your knee's and only focus on breathing." I said to her, she did as I said and she could breathe again but then she said something like "It felt like I was drowing, Finn" She said tears in her eyes. Amanda and I said something at the same time "Ursula."

We were just sitting there for an hour in silence when someone interuppted. "Well, looky here, little ." an unknown voice said Charlene looked up and backed into everybody, Maybeck stood up. "Who are you?" He asked sternly. It actually scared me. "Charlene's Bo-" He was interuppted by Charlene "In your dreams, Dylan." She said crossing her arms and standing up. Everyone stood up with her. "Get lost" Amanda and Jess growled at the same time. "Are you trying to scare me?" he chuckled. Oh, He's going to get it. Amanda growled again kneeing him for self defense. He ran away. "Who was that Charlene?" Maybeck demanded. Maybeck is rude to me, but to the girls in this 'group' he is protective of. "Just a stupid bully" Charlene shrugged. "bully?" I asked. Charlene looked to the floor. "Okay, anyways!" Amanda said trying to change the subject.  
I rolled my eyes, she didn't think this through, me being her friend I helped her. "Did you hear about that new game online?" I lied, Okay, i'm not any better then Amanda at this distracting thing.  
"What new game?" Charlene asked. "Uhh...Look a bird!" I said pointing at a tree, Ugh now here comes jokes about not having site from Maybeck. I closed my eyes waiting, He started "Dud-" He was cut off. I opened my eyes, the only one there was Charlene. "Where did everybody go?" I asked. "over there" She pointed to them talking in a corner. "Alright, come on." I said "Finn, Why do you think I'm here, to keep you put." She said laughing, in this case I didn't find this funny, at all.  
"What could they possibly be talking about?" I whisper yelled Charlene just shrugged

**Willa's Perspective  
**I felt bad for leaving Finn and Charlene over there, but suppositly Philby wanted to talk to us.  
"We can't tell Finn" Philby whispered. Amanda being Amanda asked "Why?" Ugh, I knew we should've left her with Finn. I gave Philby a glare, he insisted Amanda hear this. "First off, every Disney channel is completely shut off, It's been like that since this morning, When I woke up from you know where" He whispered. "We have to tell, Finn" Amanda hissed. Wow, That was scary.  
"No, Amanda if you tell him then he'll freak out, and he won't be able to focus on other stuff." Philby said, I knew he was making it up as he went. He told me so. He said that he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Finn shouldn't know. "Like what?" Amanda said putting her hand on her hip.  
Philby was about to say something when Maybeck suddenly interuppted "You only want to tell him because you have a big creepy crush on him" he said. That was harsh. We all knew she liked Finn and Finn liked her but we made a pact not to bring it up unless they do. I looked at Amanda, she had a faint blush on her cheeks and she looked sad and hurt. Jess and I slapped him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He whined. "Being you" Jess and I said at the same time. Philby laughed, but then he stopped "C'mon guys that was funny." Philby tried to convince he gave up muttering something unintelligable. "I'm going to speak with Finn." Amanda said but Jess, Philby, and I grabbed her arm, maybeck was rubbing his head. "He is part of this group, in fact, he's the leader of this group and a great one at that. You are betraying his trust keeping this from him" Amanda said glaring, trying to get free she suddenly did something we hadn't expected "FINN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Finn turned around he started to walk over but Charlene grabbed his arm. "Amanda, there is something else!" Philby tried to get her attention. "What is it?" She muttered with a glare. "Wayne's in the hospital" he said quietly I gasped and Amanda gasped and fell to her knee's "Amanda!" We heard. Finn was yelling Charlene was pulling him away. Charlene wasn't strong but Finn wasn't going to resist against the pull due to not wanting to hurt her. Finn suddenly started pulling Charlene, it looked easy as Charlene wasn't trying. Finn extended his hand to Amanda she took it and got up. "Oh, Hey Finn" Maybeck said acting casual but this made Finn suspicious due to the fact Maybeck hadn't been the nicest to him. "What's going on" he asked Amanda. "Nothing, Finn." She said looking down she looked hurt. "sorry" she mummbled.  
Finn was freaking out. He was pacing up and down. "If you told her not to tell me that the disney channels are out, I already know." Finn almost growled even Maybeck stepped back. "Disney is establishing a new interactive show with your remote on the orignal Disney channel, It's going to be out for a week." Finn explained calmly, but in his voice you could tell that he knew that wasn't what was going on. "What do you know?" Maybeck asked. "In my opinon I think, the overtakers are up to something." Finn sighed. "We're going in tonight" Finn said calmly. "I can't" I heard Amanda mumble. "okay." Finn said and was walking off. "Where are you going?" I yelled to him.

"Library" He yelled. Knowing Finn he was going to do research. "okay, Amanda, what is your problem?" Maybeck asked. "You know if something happens to Wayne, you know how hurt he'll be? He will shut himself out! You guys don't get that I know him better then he knows hisself!" She hissed. "It's a better idea to tell him now so he doesn't find it a suprise if something happens!" She hissed again and Philby slapped his forehead. "Amanda, We NEED him focused!" Philby said annoyed. "How do you think he is supposed to feel about you talking behind his back!" Amanda yelled. "Amanda, you need to trust him, Everything will be fine but we need Finn focused, do you think we'd still be doing this DHI buisness if he wasn't here? If he is distracted we ALL are effected." I said calmly, Amanda sighed and nodded.

__


End file.
